1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-functional assemblies for toilet products, and in particular, to assemblies primarily useful in the toilet space by designing an air freshener that has functions for deodorizing and aromatizing air into an hanging assembly that can joint with other toilet products such as the toilet-paper roll, the tooth mug, the tooth brush and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since an advanced and hygiene life not only must emphasize on a clean and sanitary environmental, but also should comprise organoleptic comfortableness on, for example, smelling, visual and the like, which includes a fresh and even aromatic air, an orderly spacious arrangement, and the like.
For a modern life in living house or at working place, a toilet space is undoubtedly a special, important and essential space. The particularity of a toilet space resides on its privacy where people see each other nakedly. Therefore, whether the unpleasantness on smelling or random visual scenery, will yield an immediate and direct influence on the emotion, which in turn, may affect the efficiency for dealing with people or task. Nevertheless, a toilet space is a space where it provides a variety of functions such as, for example, excretion, washing, showering, bathing, laundry and the like. For these, it inner surface of walls is often highly utilized, such as, mirror, soap dish holder, toothbrush holder, toilet-paper holder and the like. These diverse apparatuses, however, make the toilet space disorder scenery.
Product useful for providing the toilet space a fresh air, fragrance, and deodorizing is now popular and is commercially available. Among them, the most typical one was described in ROP No. 88203043, titled xe2x80x9cAn Improved Structure of Hand Pressing Air Freshener Boxxe2x80x9d, as shown in FIG. 8. It is consisted essentially of a hang seat 1, a cover body 2 and a atomizer 3, and is characterized in that the base of said cover body 2 is connected pivotally with said hang seat 1, and two holding plates 22 are provided inwardly and inclined downwardly on both sides of the slot 21; and wherein said atomizer 3 is fixed inside said hang seat 2, while a cap 31 is provided about its nozzle in a manner that a shoulder 32 around said cap 31 can be held correspondingly against said holding plates on said cover body 2. Air freshener box with the above-described structure is highly popular on the market. Though, as described above, it is important to providing fresh air, fragrance and deodorizing in the toilet space, this would, additionally, put another burden on the previously highly utilized wall of the toilet space. Further, in case of improperly arrangement, unharmonious visual scenery of the toilet space would be resulted. Therefore, the problem underlying the invention is to integrate efficiently this increasingly popular commercial product with other essential tools in the toilet space into a single assembly in order to simplify and beautify the toilet space.
Further, although it might be the responsibility of a designer to provide a compact, elegant and good-looking living space, it is on the side of the general commodity designer to innovate multi-functional, space-saving 10 and efficient commodities. Accordingly, the inventor has studied extensively to integrate hanging parts used in the toilet space and as the result, accomplished finally the inventive multi-functional assembly for toilet products.
As described above, the purpose of the invention comprises at first of providing an fresh, aromatic and deodorized toilet space and further integrating essential toilet products into a single assembly, and thus provides a multi-functional, space-saving and efficient toilet assembly.
The multi-functional assembly of toilet products according to the invention comprises:
a main vessel body, consisting of a upper part and a lower part, wherein said upper part is provided with several compartments, and said lower part is extended from said upper part or is engaged with said upper part, and wherein, along the perpendicular direction on each of both lateral side of said lower part, a side plate is provided, respectively; and arc guiding slots are provided at suitable places along the inner edge of each of said two side plates;
a supporting shaft, having both ends thereof being disposed in said arc guiding slots;
a pressing plate, provided with a slot on top end thereof; and
a pressing block, provided at a suitable site on its top end with a nozzle corresponding with said slot.
As described above, according to the multi-functional assembly of the invention, as the pressing plate is pushed down by a manual force, said pressing block can be pushed at the same time and it can in turn push the content such as a perfume, in the compartment to atomize said air freshener solution in said compartment out of said nozzle provided on said pressing block and release via said slot in said pressing plate, while said support shaft in said lower part can have toilet-paper roll disposed therein.
Further, in order to keep the toilet paper roll clean and not polluted by dust, a turn over cover on said lower part.
In the multi-functional assembly of toilet products according to the invention, said lower part, which can be integrally formed with said upper part or that can be joint separately with said upper part, can be varied in design depending on its end use, for example, by changing the above-described lower part holding a toilet paper roll into an assembly of soap dish holder, toothbrush holder, tooth mug holder or other related toilet products.